The Choice
by white2doh
Summary: "apa yang harus kupilih? harga diri atau belahan jiwaku?"


The choice chap 1

Title : the choice  
Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sera (oc)  
Author : white2doh

Dor!~  
Sebuah peluru melesat tepat di kepala Kim Dong Soo. Kim dong soo pun terduduk.  
"Si..siapa kau." Tanya Kim dong Soo pada seorang pria bertopeng di depannya.  
"Aku? Siapa aku?" Orang itu tersenyum di balik topengnya. Lalu membuka topeng hitamnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin, seorang pembunuh bayaran. Aku diminta oleh Park Eun Kwang untuk membunuhmu."  
"Park.. Eun kwang?"  
"Selamat Tinggal, tuan." Ucap Jongin sebelum menembakkan peluru tepat ke jantung Kim dong soo.  
Kim dong soo ambruk.  
"Mission complete." Ucap jongin sambil memasukkan kembali pistol ke dalam saku jaket kulitnya.  
Sera side  
'SEORANG PENGUSAHA BERNAMA KIM DONG SOO DITEMUKAN MENINGGAL DI RUMAHNYA.'  
"Apa ini?"  
"Tugasmu. Selidiki kematian Kim Dong Soo."  
"Sunbae tapi kau tahu aku masih pemula." Elak sera.  
"Kau selalu menginginkan tugas, bukan?"  
"Ini terlalu besar."  
"Selidiki. Ini tugas dari atasanmu." Kata Taeyeon sunbae. "Ini semua berkasnya. Kau pelajari dulu."  
Sera pov  
Aku menerima setumpuk berkas yang diberikannya. Lalu kembali ke mejaku.  
'KIM DONG SOO ADALAH SEORANG PENGUSAHA YANG BERHASIL'  
'KIM DONG SOO PEMILIK SAHAM TERBESAR DI KOREA SELATAN.'  
'KDS GROUP ADALAH PERUSAHAAN MILIK KIM DONG SOO.'  
Aku menebali tulisan itu dengan stabilo merah. Mata ku tertuju pada koran yang diberikan Taeyeon sunbae.  
Aku membaca kasus Kim Dong Soo.  
'Kim Dong soo ditemukan di rumahnya dengan keadaan kepala dan jantung terdapat peluru. Kim dong soo ditemukan terkapar oleh istrinya pada jam 11 malam. Disaat istrinya baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara. Para pekerja di rumah Kim Dong soo mengaku tidak ada keanehan di rumah mereka dan tidak ada unsur pencurian samasekali. Namun istri kim dong soo mengatakan bahwa pembunuhan ini bisa saja pembunuhan bermotif balas dendam.'  
"Benar sekali. Balas dendam." Gumamku. KDS Group. Sepertinya familiar sekali.

Jongin pov  
'SEORANG PENGUSAHA BERNAMA KIM DONG SOO DITEMUKAN MENINGGAL DI RUMAHNYA.'  
Aku melihat koran dengan deadline itu ketika aku baru saja keluar dari apartemen ku.  
"Apa kau mau membelinya?" Tanya penjual koran itu ketika melihatku berhenti.  
Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik."  
"Sesuai yang kau perintahkan."  
"Ini bayaranmu." Aku menerima amplop yang diserahkannya. "Sesuai dengan perjanjian."  
"Bagus." Aku melangkahkan kakiku. Namun park eun kwang mencegahku.  
"Aku punya satu misi lagi untukmu." Kata park eun kwang. "Bunuh seseorang yang bernama Oh sehun."

Author pov  
"Aku pulang." Kata sera ketika sampai di rumahnya.  
"Nona sera sudah pulang." Sapa pembantunya.  
"Dimana oppa?"  
"Tuan Sehun? Dia belum pulang."  
"Lagi?" Kata sera sedih. "Baiklah. Aku mau keatas dulu."  
Sera menaiki tangga menuju rumahnya. Tidak sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto. Foto sera dan sehun.  
"Oppa… kapan kita bisa seperti ini lagi?" Lirih sera.  
Sera kemudian berjalan lagi ke kamarnya.  
Sesampainya di kamar dia meletakkan semua berkas yang dibawanya juga tasnya.  
"Huh." Dengusnya sambil menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang.  
"KDS? Ah.. Kim dong soo .. atasan sehun oppa." Sera beranjak mengambil sebuah berkas.  
"Dibunuh dengan motif balas dendam? Apa benar?"

Jongin memandangi foto yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Korban selanjutnya.  
'Jangan bunuh dia sekarang. Jika sudah ada waktunya, akan kusuruh kau. Sementara ini kau hanya mengamatinya saja.'  
"Sepertinya orang ini seumuran denganku."

Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Dan disambut oleh ahjumma.  
"Selamat datang tuan."  
"Oh ahjumma." Kata sehun sambil tersenyum di wajah lelahnya. "Apa sera sudah pulang?"  
"Sudah. Tadi dia mencari tuan."  
"Benarkah?" Sehun berjalan ke atas. Bermaksud untuk ke kamar sera.  
"Sera?"

"Oh sera."

"Sudah tidur rupanya." Sehun melihat wajah sera. Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang di peluk sera. Lalu perlahan mengambilnya.  
Foto dia dan sera 7 tahun yang lalu.  
"Maafkan oppa."

Jongin pov  
Aku mengambil sekaleng bir dari kulkas. Lalu meminumnya hingga setengah.  
'Bunuh dan hancurkan Seseorang yang bernama Oh sehun. Kau harus menghancurkan keluarganya dulu, dan setelah itu kau boleh membunuh oh sehun.'  
"Oh sehun… sekretaris kim dong soo." Aku mengingat2 apa yang dikatakan park eun kwang tadi.  
'Hancurkan adik perempuannya.'  
Aku harus berhubungan dengan yang namanya wanita lagi?'

Sera side  
Sera mempelajari kasusnya dengan sangat serius sampai dia tidak menyadari ponselnya dari tadi terus bergetar.  
"Oh! Ada apa hyerin? Apa? Aku masih punya pekerjaan." Kata sera ketika mengangkat telponnya. "Baiklah."  
Aku berjalan ke arah sebrang kantorku. Disana sudah ada hyerin.  
"Kau kerja dimana?" Kata hyerin bukannya menyapaku. "Kau tidak pernah mau memberitahukan tempat kerjamu."  
"Sudah kubilang berada di sekitar sini." Kataku sambil duduk di kursi seberang hyerin. "Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?"  
"Hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku makan siang. Aku kesepian."  
"Dimana pria yang bernama Kwang soo itu?"  
"Kwang soo? Ah.. dia sudah kuputuskan." Katanya pendek.  
"Apa? Putus?" Mataku melebar mendengar kata2nya.  
"Ada apa? Kau seperti tidak pernah pacaran saja… eh.. kau tidak pernah." Hyerin memainkan sedotan. "Dia membosankan."  
Aku menggerling. Sangat lelah mendengarnya cepat berganti pasangan.  
"Kau.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama pria."  
"Pelayan!" Teriakku. Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kami.  
"Mau pesan apa?"  
"Hm.. sama seperti wanita yang ada di depanku ini."  
"Baiklah." Katanya berjalan kembali sambil menuliskan sesuatu di note kecilnya.  
"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya pria."  
"Apa?! Hey Oh sera. Jaga ucapanmu bagaimana kalau kau tidak akan pernah menikah."  
"Aku tidak berminat menikah." Kataku sambil meminum ice chocolateku.  
"Dasar wanita gila." Cibir hyerin. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Aku menyiapkan beberapa barang yang harus kugunakan ketika menyamar nanti.  
Aku hanya perlu mengamati kehidupan salah satu rival Kim dong soo yaitu park eun kwang.  
'PARK EUN KWANG DULUNYA BERKEDUDUKAN SAMA DENGAN KIM DONGSOO. NAMUN ENTAH KENAPA DIA DIPECAT DARI PERUSAHAAN ITU.'  
Author pov  
Sera mengenakan kacamatanya. Dia mengecek ponselnya. 'Park eun kwang sedang berada disini.'  
Sera mengamati seorang pria yang sedang duduk dan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. 'Aku yakin pria itu yang bernama Park eun kwang.' Kemudian sera memasuki restoran yang ada park eun kwang tadi. Namun dia malah tertabrak seorang pria berjaket kulit coklat. Akibatnya, sebuah berkas yang dibawa pria itu terjatuh.  
"Maafkan aku." Kata sera menunduk meminta maaf dan mengambil berkas itu serta sempat melirik judulnya.'KDS Group.'  
"Kalau jalan ya pake mata." Umpat jongin sambil merebut berkas miliknya.  
Sera mendongak melihat orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. Yang dilihat terkejut.  
"Maafkan aku." Kata sera. Jongin mendengus lalu berjalan meninggalkan sera.  
"Pria macam apa." Umpat sera pelan. Mata nya kemudian tertuju pada park eun kwang yang sedang berada di pojok kanan restoran.  
Sera duduk di salah satu meja dan mulai menulis di note ponselnya.  
Sera tidak terlihat seperti mata2. Dia berusaha untuk menyamar. Tapi kali ini dia memakai rok, karena dia sering memakai celana pendek.  
"Ah.. KDS group.. apa ada hubungannya pria aneh tadi?" Gumam sera. Sambil sesekali matanya tertuju pada park eun kwang.

Jongin membuka berkas yang diterimanya tadi ketika dia sudah berada di rumah.  
Berkas mengenai Oh sehun.  
"Woah.. dia ternyat seumuran denganku. Beruntung sekali." Kata jongin sambil membolakbalikkan halaman berkas itu. Namun mata nya tertuju pada foto seorang gadis. "Gadis ini…" jongin memegang kepalanya. "Gadis yang dikafe tadi?"  
Jongin membaca halaman tersebit dan bukan dengan membolakbalikkan asal seperti tadi.  
'OH SERA, ADIK DARI OH SEHUN.'  
"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sedikit tertarik padanya." Keluh jongin. Tiba2 dia teringat sesuatu, dia tersenyum.

"Aku pulangg!"  
"Nona. Darimana saja?" Tanya ahjumma kim.  
Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Dari tempat teman."  
Aku berjalan melalui ruang tamu. Tapi aku melihat sesosok laki2 yang sedang membaca koran duduk di ruang tamu.  
"Oppaaaa!" Aku menghambur memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Sera? Darimana saja kau?" Oppa bukannya membalas pelukanku malah menanyaiku.  
"Hm.. pulang dari tempat teman."  
"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah." Kata sehun sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.  
"Tapi aku masih rindu oppaku."  
Kata2 sera membuat sehun terdiam.  
"Maafkan oppa. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."  
Sera juga terdiam. Merasa kata2 nya tadi salah. "Ah.. aku hanya bercanda."

To be continued


End file.
